


Towards the Future

by UndertaleThingem



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys/Undyne-centric (Undertale), Established Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), F/F, Fluff, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaleThingem/pseuds/UndertaleThingem
Summary: After a day at the beach, Undyne and Alphys muse about how far they've come, and where they might go from here...





	Towards the Future

**Author's Note:**

> I don't do shippy stuff usually, so if I remember correctly, this came out of a challenge to myself to write the sweetest Alphyne fluff I could think of. I totally forgot about it until today, and upon re-reading it, I'm fairly confident I did a good job. =u=; I hope you like it!

“Did you ever think we'd get to see this?”

Alphys looked up from running her hand through the tall beach grass. Undyne was looking off to the sea, her sun hat fluttering slightly in the breeze, and for a moment Alphys’ heart matched. Her girlfriend—her girlfriend!—looked so serene, so beautiful in the evening light, scales catching the sun in a myriad of little flecks. Her voice had carried a mix of wonder and melancholy.

“W-well… I mean… we'd always hoped…” Alphys answered softly. “I-I… I admit… I didn’t think I would.”

Undyne eyed her sadly, then hugged her closer. “Honestly… there were times I didn't think I would either. It got pretty tough to hope, especially since there hadn’t been a human sighting in decades… but I knew better than to give up!”

Alphys giggled at her love's enormous grin.

“And then we got a really amazing kid like Frisk who never gave up either… and now look at us!” Undyne cheered, arms spread towards the sea. “We’re on the surface! I swam in the ocean and wrestled a shark! You found us enough anime to last us a month! The humans… the humans think us monsters are really cool. Everything's gonna work out."

“Y-yeah,” Alphys stammered, unable to help a soft smile. “I-I…. I got a girlfriend…”

“SO DID I!” Undyne bellowed, overjoyed. She swept her into a crushing hug and planted a kiss on her forehead, and Alphys swooned. Undyne hooted with laughter as her girlfriend hung limp in her arms murmuring lovestruck nonsense; for a while, they simply sat like that enjoying each other’s company and closeness.

The sun slowly turned the sea and sky golden. An airplane crossed the vast stretch of orange, its contrail billowing out behind it in a lacy yellow streak. Alphys sighed happily, nuzzling her snout in Undyne's chest. If only this moment could last forever… but then, there'd be plenty more like it. Maybe even better? They hadn’t gone to an anime convention or Japan yet, so there was a chance--and one of those was pretty feasible. Maybe...?

“H-h… U-um…” she hesitated—then went for it. “Hey! I, um, I did some research and—and it turns out there's an anime convention happening in a month in the next city over.”

“Did you buy us tickets?!” Undyne hollered, looking surprised.

“U-uh, well no, but I guess I should have, ha ha,” Alphys replied. “I just… wanted to ask if you wanted to go with me first.”

“Duh???” Undyne cried, holding her out by the shoulders. “I'd freaking LOVE TO!!!”

Alphys couldn't help but giggle. “O-okay, I'll order the tickets when we get home. It… it’ll be so much fun! Oh? My god?! Our first anime convention!”

“YEAH!” Undyne roared, standing with her still in her arms. “It’s gonna be great! Especially with my wife!”

Alphys stared, wide-eyed. Undyne returned the look. She hadn't meant to say that.

Alphys couldn't find words for a solid minute. When she did find her voice, it came out as a wail accompanied by tears, and Undyne scrambled to comfort her.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry babe, I meant to wait and do a whole thing and make it all romantic and junk, and I slipped up and said the thing I’ve been calling you in my head for like, the last week. It's okay if it's too soon, we only really met like, a couple months ago, so… uh…”

Alphys sniffled, and spoke between her sobs. “Y-you r-really c-c-call me th-that in y-your head?”

Despite being choked up herself, Undyne smiled. “Yup.”

“A-and you really w-want t-to? Even… even after the horrible things I did?”

Undyne looked pained as she nodded. “I don’t care about that stuff. All I know is that I can’t picture my life without you anymore.”

Alphys sobbed anew, and Undyne pulled her close. 

“So…” she started, voice rough. “Guess I better make it official.”

Alphys couldn’t move as Undyne set her down gently in the long beach grass. The piscine monster drew up to her full height, only to crouch and tenderly clasp her hands as she fixed her with a steely look. Heart pounding, Alphys hoped she wouldn’t faint.

“Alphys. Will you marry me?”

She couldn’t help but squeal. “Yes! Yesyesyesyesyes!!! Yes!!! Yes, I will!!”

Undyne couldn’t have looked more relieved as she wrapped her arms around her and buried her face in her neck. “Sweet.”

Alphys snorted.


End file.
